


Once When I Was Dead

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something unsettlingly existential about reading of one's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once When I Was Dead

Daniel sat facing the computer, not realising he hadn't actually read anything on the screen for the last ten minutes. The words blurred into one another, washed together in a sea of black and white. A fog had settled over his normally assiduous mind, a definite sign of exhaustion, trying to remember everything and nothing at all.

Mission reports. That's what he was reading. He bowed his head, closed his eyes and pinched his sinuses before daring to gaze once more at the glaring screen. The words managed to stay in focus a few more seconds this time, before being swept into the current of pixeled light.

They were in essence, stories. Subjective tales of who he was, who they claimed him to be. Dr Daniel Jackson, Anthropologist, Linguist, Archaeologist. Deceased: May 10, 2002. There was something unsettlingly existential about reading of one's death. He'd never quite gotten used to it.


End file.
